MEMENTO MORI
by Tavata
Summary: "Recuerda que vas a morir" pero antes ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarás que los Códigos V's ganen? El padre Pearse J. Harman y su equipo aun tienen trabajo que hacer...
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

_**Unus**_

Diane y Catherine habían tenido la mejor noche de su vida. ¡U2 había tocado en el Wembley Stadium! Ambas adolescentes habían gritado hasta quedar afónicas, habían cantado todas y cada una de las canciones de Bono.

¡Dios, había sido la mejor noche de su vida! Aun mientras caminaban por las calles del distrito urbano de Borough seguían cantando _"I still haven't found what I'm looking for"_ sin importarles ser las únicas dos almas vivas a tan altas horas de la noche.

Ambas amigas caminaban por la empedrada calle iluminadas solo por los postes de luz antes de pasar por debajo de un puentecillo.

¡Bono!- volvió a gritar Catherine adelantando un poco a su amiga- Fue genial, no Diane… ¿Diane?

La chica casi había llegado a la otra salida del puente cuando giro a ver a su amiga. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. A contra luz podía ver a un hombre parado justo detrás de Diane, le había tapado la boca para que la pobrecita no gritara, el desconocido le tapaba la boca con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda la había movilizado, eso no era lo peor ¡Ese hombre estaba mordiendo a Diane en el cuello! La había mordido con tal fuerza que le había sacado sangre, ¿un momento? ¡No había sido solo la mordida, le estaba chupando el cuello! ¡Como los vampiros en las películas!

Catherine sabía que estaban en peligro y pese a que la lógica hubiera sido correr y pedir ayuda la pobre adolescente solo atino a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre levantó la cabeza con molestia mientras de sus labios aun escurría la sangre de su amiga, solo soltó a la pobre Diane ésta cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo, parecía que se iba a lanzar contra la chica que se había petrificado en su lugar sino hubiera sido obra del destino que en ese momento las luces de las casas cercanas comenzaran a iluminarse por el grito de la chica.

Con una velocidad asombrosa el desconocido desapareció, solo no verlo cerca Catherine se acercó a su amiga sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas.

¿Diane? ¿Di?- susurró sin reconocer su propia voz- ¿Di?

Catherine se soltó a llorar de manera desgarradora, por más que sacudía a su amiga no respondía, su mirada estaba perdida y poco a poco iba poniéndose más fría.

Era una desgracia que la mejor noche de sus vidas terminara de esta manera…

Los vecinos salieron de sus hogares para encontrarse a una chica llorando como Magdalena sobre un bulto a la entrada del puente norte.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

_**Duo**_

Había sido una de las peores noches desde que había sido diagnosticado con Cáncer, simplemente no había podido dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas entre las sábanas de la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño así fue como antes de que el teléfono lo despertara él ya se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama completamente agotado.

El padre Pearse J. Harman se cambió la camiseta azul marino y el short negro que usaba para dormir por algo abrigador, aun faltaba para que amaneciera y la madrugada prometía estar muy fría.

…

Angela March también había sido sacada de su cama a altas horas de la mañana, solo ver que su hija continuara durmiendo salió a atender el nuevo caso y apoyar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Solo llegar se encontró con un tranquilo suburbio delimitado por la policía para que no cruzaran los curiosos. Vaughan Rice y Michael Colefield ya estaban tomando declaraciones de los uniformados.

Código V- comenzó a enumerar Rice a Angie solo verla acercarse- tenemos una testigo.

La doctora rubia asintió mientras caminaba hacia la ambulancia, la puerta trasera estaba abierta en su interior podía verse a una jovencita no mayor que su propia hija envuelta en una manta, los paramédicos hablaban con ella pero ésta no les hacía caso, solamente continuaba llorando.

Angela March- mostró su placa Angie- ¿puedo hablar con ella?

Los paramédicos asintieron y la dejaron sola sin cerrar la puerta.

¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó suavemente tratando de infundirle confianza.

La jovencita se abrazó más debajo de la manta sin contestarle, le rompía el corazón a cualquiera el verla llorar de esa manera. Angie le ofreció un pañuelo que ella ni siquiera intento agarrar, tenía que hacer algo para que esta inconsolable pelirroja le diera alguna información para resolver este caso.

Pueden llevársela- se escuchó la voz de Rice afuera.

La pelirroja levanto la vista para toparse con la camilla que se llevaba la bolsa negra donde habían metido el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, era terrible pensar que Diane estaba ahí.

¡Di!- gritó la adolescente quitándose de golpe la manta.

Fue tan sorpresiva su reacción que Angie no pudo detenerla, de un salto salió de la ambulancia, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver bien pero tenía que acercarse a su amiga, antes de que pudiera llegar a la camilla alguien la detuvo.

¡Suélteme, Di, no, Di, no se la lleven! ¡Tenemos examen el lunes!- lloraba inconsolable- ¡Diane! ¡Di! ¡No, no se la lleven! ¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡Di!

Tranquila- le habló Pearse Harman.

La chica levantó la vista, el hombre que la detenía por los hombros era muy alto, tenía un aspecto muy serio como los que tienen los maestros o los religiosos, había algo en su mirada azul que la tranquilizo un poco aunque no podía dejar que se llevaran a Di, de pronto el padre Harman le sonrió.

El hombre se veía agotado, tan cansado como la misma Catherine, tal vez él mismo estaba sufriendo ¿qué o por qué? Ella no tenía ni idea, solamente sabía que ese hombre entendía por lo que ella estaba pasando.

Aunque le dolía dejar que se llevaran a Diane, Catherine dejó de luchar, solamente observó por entre las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas como la camilla era alzada e introducida en una camioneta negra tal vez con rumbo a la morgue. Cuando la puerta se cerró y el vehículo comenzó a andar, La chica pelirroja comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, Pearse le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ella se giro y comenzó a llorar de una manera mucho más desesperada y dolorosa.

Angie había salido de la ambulancia acercándose hasta donde estaba el líder del equipo, solo ver su cara supo que su situación estaba empeorando, Pearse se giro hacia ella y con una sola mirada de esos ojos azules le indicó que no era el momento, tenían trabajo por delante.

Tranquila- musitó el padre Harman para calmar el llanto de la chica- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Cat…- contestó por fin Catherine después de ahogar otro sollozo- mi nombre es Cat.

Cat, soy el padre Harman- se presentó Pearse hablando aun en un susurro- tienes que ayudarnos para detener al que le hizo esto a tu amiga.

Catherine comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

¡Está muerta, padre! ¡Di, está muerta!- se abrazó al abrigo gris Oxford del padre Harman como una niña pequeña que tenía miedo el coco viniera por ella- ¡La mato, la mato!

¿Quién fue Cat?- volvió a preguntar Pearse.

Angie, Vaughan y Michael habían formado un medio círculo junto a ellos para escuchar.

¡Un vampiro!- gritó Cat aun con la cara oculta entre la abrigadora tela del abrigo- ¡Un vampiro mato a Cat!

Vaughan y Michael se miraron por un momento.

¿Se parecía a él?- llamó la atención de la chica Michael.

Ésta se giro un poco sin soltarse de la protección del padre Harman, Michael le mostraba una fotografía. Catherine lo había visto levemente antes de que la contraluz lo dibujara solo como una sombra pero eso basto para que lo reconociera en el papel.

¡Es él! ¡Fue él!- se separó al momento la pobre chica- ¡Él mordió a Di!

Michael asintió.

Jack- fue lo único que comentó levantando la vista hacia el padre Harman.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

_**Tres**_

¿Por qué atacaría Jack a un par de niñas inocentes?- preguntó Frances- Ese no es su estilo.

La escena del crimen ya había sido revisada y todas las pistas que pudieron encontrar ya habían estaban en su poder.

Ahora en el edificio del equipo del Padre Harman todos se encontraban reunidos para analizar la evidencia y ver cuál sería su manera de actuar.

El cuerpo de la pobre niña estaba en la morgue del edificio mientras Cat estaba esperando a sus padres para que pudieran tomar su declaración.

Michael y Vaughan bebían su café mientras asentían a la pregunta de la señorita Pembroke. Angie estaba trabajando con el cadáver de la pobre Diane, el padre Harman se había retirado un momento a su oficina.

…

Estaba muriendo, Pearse J. Harman sabía que estaba muriendo, por más que Angie insistía en que el tratamiento estaba dando resultado él podía sentir como lentamente sus fuerzas iban mermando, como el cáncer que padecía lo iba matando lentamente. El espejo lo confirmaba, estaba más delgado que antes, más agotado, más débil. ¿Débil? No podía verse débil, no, debía ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte por su equipo, para detener a los Código V's.

Lo había visto en la mirada de esa niña que lloraba la muerte de su mejor amiga, él no podía ser débil, no podía permitirse ser débil, debía ser fuerte, mantenerse fuerte… mientras pudiera.

Harman se desplomó más que dejarse caer en su silla frente a su escritorio, ahí estaban las carpetas con la información recolectada, Jack era su problema principal, desde que ese Código V hubiera sido traído de regreso les había causado infinidad de problemas y ahora una vez más estaba al ataque. Era como si no lo dejara descansar a propósito.

¿Qué están planeando ahora?- se preguntó el padre Harman.

…

La doctora Angela March salió de la morgue, el cuerpo de la pobre adolescente ahora descansaba en la gaveta, no mostraba más que las marcas de los colmillos de Jack. La oncóloga rubia no dejaba de pensar en su propia hija, en que el destino de esta pobre chica que hasta hace unas horas aun estaba viva le había recordado a su hija que había perdido, a la gemela de su pequeña Rose.

Angie llamó a la puerta del padre Harman para entregarle su reporte de la autopsia.

¿Señor?- llamó por segunda vez.

No contestaron, tal vez el padre Harman había salido un momento, no, algo en el fondo le decía que debía entrar. Solo hacerlo la doctora March se encontró con el padre Harman muy pálido e inconsciente, se encontraba desvanecido sobre su silla.

¡Señor!- llamó sin cerrar la puerta.

Angie tiro los papeles que llevaba mientras corría hacia el padre Harman, rápidamente tomó su pulso llevando sus dedos índice y corazón al cuello del padre debajo de la mandíbula. Su pulso era débil. Pearse respiraba lenta y profundamente.

Al momento Angela movió la silla donde se encontraba el padre girándola hacia ella, en menos de un minuto la doctora ya había aflojado la camisa del padre Harman para que no oprimiera su cuello y pecho.

Señor, ¿me escucha?- le hablaba Angie mientras le abanicaba con alguno de los papeles de su escritorio.

Lentamente el color volvió a su pálido rostro, la doctora March no dejaba de abanicarlo mientras la respiración del padre se normalizaba un poco, momentos después abría lentamente sus párpados dejando ver sus azules ojos.

No hable, descanse- le murmuró Angie cuando Pearse intentó decir algo- ¿se encuentra mejor?

Harman asintió lentamente, no recordaba en qué momento había perdido el conocimiento. Solo ver que se encontraba un poco mejor Angie lo ayudo a levantarse sirviéndole de apoyo hasta sentarlo en el sillón que tenía en la oficina.

Pearse trato de protestar pero estaba tan agotado que se dejo llevar, una vez en el sillón la doctora March le tomaba una vez más el pulso.

Gracias- musitó el padre Harman.

No es nada, señor- le sonrió la rubia- descanse un poco.

Harman se sonrió tristemente, no podía descansar tenía un caso por resolver. Intentó incorporarse pero la doctora lo detuvo.

Descanse unas horas- le ordenó- o me veré obligada a sedarlo, señor.

…

Vaughan ¿has visto al padre Harman?- llamó Michael.

No, debe estar en su oficina- informó exmilitar- ¿necesitas algo?

Llegaron los padres de la chica Catherine, podemos iniciar a tomar su declaración- continuó Michael.

Te acompaño, tengo que entregarle mi reporte, también- se levantó de su escritorio Rice.

…

Qué extraño- murmuró Michael solo llegar a la oficina del padre Harman y ver que estaba vacía- ¿Estará con Angie?

Tal vez quiso enterarse antes de los resultados de la autopsia de la niña- razonó Vaughan.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la oficina y laboratorio de Angie llegando justo en el momento en que la doctora cerraba la puerta de cristal.

Shhhh- indicó silencio la doctora March llevando su dedo a sus labios.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Michael.

Angie indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza que se alejaran de la oficina. Vaughan y Michael la siguieron.

El padre Harman está descansando un poco- comenzó la doctora- tuvo una decaída- Vaughan y Michael quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo- está bien- se adelanto Angie solo ver sus caras- solo necesita descansar… Se está esforzando demasiado, está enfermo, debería descansar.

"Está enfermo" Esa era la verdad, todos sabían que Pearse estaba enfermo, es más, estaba muriendo, la única que parecía aferrarse a la idea de que iba mejorando era Angie, mientras todos los demás veían como se iba desvaneciendo conforme pasaban los días y más ahora que los Código V's estaban más activos.

Una sombra de culpa paso por el rostro de los tres que hablaban en el pasillo, Harman moría lentamente y aun así seguía al frente de todos, seguía peleando por detener la amenaza de los Código V's…

¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó Vaughan en un susurro.

Angie asintió.

…

El padre Harman estaba profundamente dormido en la cama de hospital que tenían separada con una cortinilla azul del resto del laboratorio de la doctora March.

Se veía exhausto, nunca lo admitía pero el hombre estaba llevando sus fuerzas al límite.

Vaughan se giro después de una rápida mirada.

Nos haremos cargo nosotros- informó- déjalo dormir.

Angie asintió.

Michael no dijo nada, solamente salió junto con sus compañeros, no soportaba ver al padre Harman así de débil.

…

Había descansado un poco, al menos había dormido algo. ¿Cuánto había dormido? No sabía decirlo, lo único que sabía es que cuando despertó el sol ya se filtraba por una ventana. Se levantó de la cama calzando sus zapatos. Una vez listo salió del laboratorio de Angie.

No tenía hambre, desde que comenzó a tomar el medicamento para el cáncer había dejado de tener hambre; pero, aun así bajo a la cafetería por un té.

No había llegado a la puerta de la cafetería dentro del mismo edificio cuando lo llamaron. Se trataba de la jovencita del concierto.

¡Padre Harman!- llamó la señorita- ¿Se encuentra bien? No tiene buena cara.

Harman le sonrió, tampoco ella tenía buena cara, tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, su voz estaba ronca y se veía que apenas y había dormido.

Mis papás están hablando con sus amigos- informó Cat después de que el padre no contestara- Padre Harman ¿Di se fue al cielo? Era mala en matemáticas pero era buena persona, era mi mejor amiga ¿Irá al cielo?

Pearse cerró un momento los ojos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le hablara como a un padre católico y no como al jefe del equipo en contra de los Código V's.

Sí- dijo de pronto abriendo los ojos- tu amiga irá al cielo, tranquila.

Catherine se sonrió tristemente, al menos su amiga iría al cielo.

Gracias padre Harman- la pequeña se abrazo a él buscando protección.

Harman le palmeó la cabeza.

¿Tiene hambre?- preguntó de pronto Cat alzando su vista hacia los ojos azules de Harman.

Harman negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué tiene?- preguntó la chica con inocencia.

Estoy un poco enfermo- confesó sin darse cuenta Pearse.

Era la primera vez que Pearse J. Harman confesaba que realmente se sentía enfermo.

Mamá dice que lo mejor para ya no estar enfermo es tomar mucha agua y comer bien- Cat lo tomó de la mano- ¿puede acompañarme por algo de comer?

Pearse asintió levemente, un té no estaría mal…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
